In a printing apparatus which prints at a printing part while conveying a long paper sheet at high speed, rapidly stopping the paper sheet being conveyed at high speed puts a large mechanical load, and causes a malfunction of the apparatus itself.
Thus, in the printing apparatus, when printing is once stopped, instead of rapidly stopping the paper sheet being conveyed at high speed, measures of decelerating the running speed of the paper sheet and then stopping have been taken.
Therefore, when printing is once stopped, a situation occurs in which a non-printed portion passes through a printing part by the time when the paper sheet completely stops.
From this, in the above-described printing apparatus, when printing is started again after printing is once stopped, in order to prevent the non-printed portion passing through the printing part from being wasted, a method is taken in which the paper sheet is conveyed in a reverse direction so that a last-printed portion passes through the printing part and then reprinting by the printing part is started from the next portion of the last-printed portion.
And, methods of efficiently performing this series of processes have been studied.
For example, an image forming apparatus has been known in which a mark is formed at a position corresponding to a last-formed image on a long paper sheet and, when image formation ends, the long paper sheet is moved in a reverse direction and the mark is detected by detecting means, thereby performing control so as to stop movement of the long paper sheet in the reverse direction (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Also, a recording apparatus has been known, including a deceleration-occasion movement amount detecting part which detects, by a rotary encoder, a movement amount of a recording medium in a deceleration period from the start of a stop of conveyance of a recording medium with completion of recording of an image as to one job until the conveyance stop is completed and a start-locating process performing part which performs a start-locating process for starting recording of an image as to the next job of the one job (for example, refer to PTL 2).